It is proposed to develop analytical techniques for the detection of aberrations in lipid metabolism caused by tumor growth in liver and mammary glands based on the analysis of the lipids of neoplastic, host and normal tissues by thin layer and high resolution liquid chromatography. Another objective of this project is to isolate and characterize prostaglandins and unknown components, particularly glycolipids which appear to be produced in neoplastic tissue. Fatty acid composition of the lipids of mammary gland tumors and hepatomas and corresponding normal and host tissue will also be determined and unidentified fatty acids isolated by preparative gas liquid chromatography for structural analysis. By means of changes in lipid class and fatty acid profiles, it is proposed to delineate aberrations in liquid metabolism in liver and mammary gland that occur in tumor formation.